


Little blobs of heaven

by Eowima



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Gen, all the fluff for these little bus kids babies that I love, baking cookies, fluffy fluffiness, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: “Chocolate chips, obviously.”“Ugh, you’re so pasty Leopold.”Fitz glares at her, but he’s too small and cute to really pull off the angry Scot vibe in Skye’s opinion. She smirks at him, nudging his shoulder with hers, and he grumbles back not very nice things under his breath. She gives him a falsely shocked look, frowning. “You kiss Simmons with that mouth?” she asks mischievously, very satisfied with the blush instantly brightening Fitz’ cheeks at that.Or: Bus Kids baking cookies
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Little blobs of heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> A little companion piece to [this beautiful moodboard](https://daisylincs.tumblr.com/post/635887596997885952/bus-kids-baking-cookies) my love Lily aka daisylincs did :D♥

**Little blobs of heaven**

“Chocolate chips, obviously.”

“Ugh, you’re so pasty Leopold.”

Fitz glares at her, but he’s too small and cute to really pull off the angry Scot vibe in Skye’s opinion. She smirks at him, nudging his shoulder with hers, and he grumbles back not very nice things under his breath. She gives him a falsely shocked look, frowning. “You kiss Simmons with that mouth?” she asks mischievously, very satisfied with the blush instantly brightening Fitz’ cheeks at that.

“Will you two stop bickering?” Jemma interrupts impatiently before he can reply anything. Turning to her, Skye notices with a grin that her cheeks are a little pink as well. She honestly cannot believe these two have known each other for almost 9 years and never realized how much in love with each other they _are_. “I need to concentrate if we want these cookies to be _perfect_.”

She’s currently very carefully measuring the flour, with that same extremely focused expression she always takes whenever she analyzes new samples of whatever gross stuff in the lab downstairs. Fitz must catch Skye’s curious expression, because he abandons his dignified sulking to come and stand next to her across from where Jemma is preparing the batter.

“Simmons is very thorough when it comes to cookie batter,” he tells Skye, who definitely does not miss the little glimmer of fondness in his eyes – _ugh_ , these two geniuses are so oblivious. “Friendly tip, do not try to help her, you’ll end up being scowled at like a child.”

“Ugh, _Fitz_! It happened one time, and it’s not my fault you’re as coordinated as a one-legged puddle when it comes to cooking.”

“Well that’s not true, it’s not _my_ fault your cooking process doesn’t make any sense! You put everything on the counter, I just mixed it all up like a normal person!”

“And didn’t even think the melted butter would melt the chocolate chips!”

“Ha, yeah well–”

“Ooh, did we finally find something you two are not good at together?” Skye chimes in teasingly, and the other two turn to glare at her. She chuckles at the obvious affront on both their faces. “Anyway, chocolate chips are boring,” she adds with a shrug, “we should put almonds and white chocolate in them.”

“Feel free to put that on Agent May’s next grocery shopping list,” Jemma retorts, going back to measuring her sugar, “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

“Damn Simmons,” Skye laughs, “that was harsh.”

Jemma doesn’t reply anything, going for the eggs – that she very carefully selected earlier – next, but there’s a small satisfied smile tugging at her lips still. A warm feeling surges through Skye’s heart, and she smiles to herself. It’s been happening more and more often lately, especially when she’s hanging out with these two. It’s warm and fuzzy and very nice, and she cannot really put more words on it just yet because it’s quite new and unfamiliar and also deeply unexpected – but it is also most definitely welcome, too.

“Alright, I guess I’ll settle for classic chocolate chip cookies then,” Skye pretends to sigh, but the effect is lessened by the big grin on her face.

And it doesn’t matter, because Fitz and Simmons match said smile instantly, and her heart jumps happily in her chest.

Fitz nudges her lightly in amusement, then rests his elbow on the counter and puts his chin in his palm, blue eyes following Jemma’s movements as she mixes the batter skillfully. “You’ll see Skye, Simmons’ cookies are like little blobs of heaven.”

“As long as _you_ don’t help me make them,” Jemma teases cheekily, earning herself another glare from her best friend/lab partner/love of her life, probably. “But thanks Fitz, I’ve been perfecting the recipe and technique for years!”

“Pretty sure that’s the reason she decided to study chemistry,” Fitz adds, and the pointed look Jemma gives him at that makes the three of them laugh. “Wait, do we have milk?”

“ _Please_ , I would never have suggested baking cookies if we didn’t have milk, Fitz,” Skye retorts meaningfully with a frown, and he grins and nods appreciatively. Jemma is shaping the cookies on the oven plate now, and the batter is looking especially yummy to say the least. “So Simmons, tell me something, are you of those people that do not eat cookie batter or are you a normal human being?”

Fitz chuckles knowingly at that, but before he can say anything Jemma grabs the mostly empty bowl on the counter with a satisfied grin. “I’m one of those people that believe the one making the batter can eat it,” she says with a mischievous grin, cradling the bowl in her arms and slowly backing up towards the fridge.

“The one making the batter _and_ their best friend right?” Fitz asks hopefully, as both him and Skye start moving in Jemma’s direction. ‘Eyes on the prize’ has never felt more appropriate. Jemma rolls her eyes hard, but there’s a small smile tugging at her lips suggesting that it might indeed be the truth, and Skye sees her opening there.

“Best friend, that would be me then!” she exclaims happily, and she barely has to fake the flash of hurt when both Fitz and Simmons turn to her with widely disbelieving looks. She definitely knows she isn’t Jemma’s best friend, nor Fitz’ either really, and she definitely knew that their reaction would be exactly what it is, but still, ouch. It’s not personal though, of course not. Her friendship with these two definitely doesn’t compare with the one that they have with each other, it’s pretty obvious.

She knows all this, but she definitely intends on playing with their inevitable guilt to earn herself a spoonful of delicious cookie batter – she doesn’t even doubt Fitz a second that Jemma’s cookies are the best and most delicious cookies ever made.

“Oh, Skye, um–” Jemma starts, looking quite bashful, while Fitz scratches that spot under his ear like he always does when he’s uncomfortable, and Skye has a hard time not smiling triumphantly. She pretends to look down at her feet with the most disappointed face she can muster, and when Jemma inevitably leans off the fridge to reach for her like the very sweet and caring person she is… she snatches the bowl right out of her arms and runs off with a very fake and very loud evil laugh, fueled by the simultaneous gasps of absolute indignation coming from her two friends.

Ten minutes later when Ward walks in, alerted by the noise, it’s to find them curled up on the couch with a spoon each, bickering about who’s taking a bigger spoonful and which one of them should have the most chocolate chips. Ward’s very confused expression is enough to set them off in another strong fit of giggles, strong enough that they _almost_ miss Jemma’s timer for when the cookies are ready.

Which would have been a shame, because Fitz was absolutely right, they really _are_ like little blobs of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> :D ♥


End file.
